mañanas frías en caída libre y cámara lenta
by VereniceDrugsong
Summary: abre tus ojos, el día casi amanece.


**Aviso legal:** 'Hetalia – Axis Powers' no me pertenece y no estoy obteniendo dinero de esta historia.

**Resumen: **abre tus ojos, el día casi amanece.

**Rating:** M for sexual references and cursing.

**Gender:** Romance

**Pairings:** FrUK

**Advertencia: Contiene yaoi.**

**Note: **Esto inicio como una tarea para la universidad, relacionada con la percepción sensorial. Debíamos describir un momento de la vida diaria y yo me tome la libertad de hacerlo literariamente y de exagerar ciertos aspectos. La parte final de FrUK fue agregada posteriormente.

**-mañanas frías en caída libre y cámara lenta-**

Un ligero vistazo de conciencia. Gris, o algo como oscuridad muy pálida. De nuevo negro. Parpadeos entre la luz y el sueño. Las líneas son borrosas. Un resquejo de luz, el exterior desde una ventana. movimiento, roce de algo ligero, suave y tibio. Sabanas, blanco brillante en la semi-penumbra. Aire jugando en los pulmones y un bostezo casi quejido. Hace frío. ¿Que hora es? Deslizar dedos, muñeca y brazo sobre la tela.

Un suspiro y una exhalación cansada.

Fuera de las sabanas hace mucho mas frío. Roce de las yemas sobre madera artificial. Un lápiz sin punta, un libro de pasta dura, unos audífonos mal enrollados, algunas monedas heladas y finalmente, el celular. La pantalla se ilumino bruscamente, demasiado brillante para el gris ambiente. Un suave sonido, casi sordo del celular siendo volteado ocultando el brillo. Parpadeos y la otra mano jalando el edredón para ocultarse.

5:18.

Temprano. El aire dentro del edredón estaba caliente, sabía a vapor. Sus respiraciones se oían claramente. Un ruido continuo y sordo. Una ducha, demasiado leve y lejos para ser una de adentro, alguna casa vecina. Mas allá, abajo en la calle el sonido de un motor perturbaba la calma.

El edredón se deslizo dejandole salir. El aire estaba de nuevo frío. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La camiseta verde no era muy tibia. Un brazo se extendió de nuevo. Dedos tomando la cortina suavemente. La tela pesada y opaca. Jalar hacia atrás, la calle abajo estaba gris, la luz poco a poco definiendo líneas. La ultima llama del farol titilaba, pronto amanecería y la electricidad se extinguiría. Estiro su cuerpo, bostezando ruidosamente. Un tobillo crujió y una suspiro se escapo de los labios. Una sonrisa se extendió y luego una maldición en voz baja inundo el cuarto. Labios secos y rajados. Sabor metálico de sangre.

De nuevo se enredo en las sabanas y la cortina instauro la oscuridad de nuevo. Contraste, sabanas tibias y aire frío. Los parpados se cerraron de nuevo y las líneas difusas de la habitación se perdieron de nuevo en negro. El sonido de una ducha cercana. Un nuevo bostezo.

El teléfono siendo encendido de nuevo, 5:26.

La luz es menos brillante ahora. El gris es ahora demasiado pálido. La televisión y la librera llena de libros en la pared frente a la cama se hacen mas nítidos. Un libro con cubierta roja destaca. Luego uno azul. Verde, dos amarillos y varios de cuero negro. Hay un jarrón con flores verdes y pétalos morados. Olía a las flores, vagamente o tal vez lo estaba imaginando. Se lamió los labios, las finas capas de piel seca dejando una textura extraña. La sangre dejó de fluir, el sabor aun estaba. Ligero pero presente.

Ya no hace tanto frío.

Una puerta se abre. Un click y el baño mas cercano ha sido ocupado. De nuevo bostezó. Las sabanas son aferradas. Suaves, siguen siendo suaves y tibias. Los dedos de los pies son estirados y enrollados varias veces. La tela de la cama desparramadose sobre los tobillos y la las piernas, abrazando el pecho y deslizándose bajos los brazos. La ducha en el baño se encendió. Sonidos de salpicaduras y chapoteos. La otra ducha de la casa se había detenido hace un tiempo. Otra puerta que se abre. Pisadas sobre la loza del piso. El sonido pesado de botas sobre la cerámica. Pasos sobre madera y la tercera grada que cruje. La ducha sigue corriendo.

Estirarse sobre la cama de nuevo y cubrir un bostezo con la mano.

La sabana resbala un poco. La luz es mucho mas clara. El hueco entre la ventana y la cortina filtra luz dorada. Afuera la lampara se apago. Descorrer la cortina de nuevo dejar ver el inicio de amarillo luego del gris en el cielo. Adentro y bajando las gradas subía sonido y el olor de panqueques desde la cocina.

La alarma del celular suena, 5:30 finalmente.

Una canción con un piano, notas agudas y arpegiadas. Casi juguetonas e infinitamente tristes. Sube en volumen, luego una voz femenina aterciopelada y llena de dolor canta en francés.

Un bufido se escapa de sus labios, francés por supuesto.

Las sabanas son apartadas y el calor casi desaparece. La habitación tiene paredes pintadas de dorado por la luz. Las flores en la librera se perfilan con sombras profundas. El olor a café desde la cocina, las risas de dos muchachos y el sonido del extractor de jugo y la tetera silbando. No se oye ya la ducha, la puerta se abre de nuevo y hay pisadas descalzas sobre el piso alejándose del baño. Brazos estirándose sobre su cabeza y un suspiro de placer. Los pies sobre el piso, frío. Un silbido de molestia se escapo de sus labios. Olor de desayuno, música de amores olvidados, dualidad de frío y calor, aire limpio y luz dorada.

Hora de empezar el día.

La puerta se abrió, dejando el aroma y la música de comida y familiaridad entrar a la habitación. _Bonjour mon amour (Buenos días amor). _Un beso a mitad de labios rajados y labios humectados. Unos ojos azules sobre el verdes. _Good morning frog (Buenos días rana)._

* * *

edité un poco esta historia, me parecía que era mejor separarla en párrafos. en papel se miraba muy bien todo de corrido pero en la pantalla era un desastre. le corregí ademas un par de tildes que se me habían escapado y le coloque la traducción del francés e ingles.

por cierto, gracias a quienes al leído esta historia. :D espero poder subir más cosas si el tiempo me lo permite.

-V.D


End file.
